


Not The Date We Planned

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Freezewally Fics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, askoswaldandedward au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Freezewally | Nygmobblepot Fic—Wally and Freeze have a date planned for tonight, but the knowledge of this date slips the minds of Edward and Oswald as they suddenly decide to spend a bit of alone time together—leaving Wally to watch over her little brother Puck. (Inspired by the AU from @askoswaldandedward. Human!Wally and Human!Puck)





	Not The Date We Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> I just love how the @askoswaldandedward blog has its own little sub-fandom with its own fanfiction! If you enjoy this story please like, reblog, or comment. Happy reading! ૮⍝◜•˕̮•◝⍝ა
> 
> Sketches are reposted with the artist’s permission. Wally and Puck's characters are created by the sketch artist, who I also received permission to use.

Edward and Oswald's only daughter prepares herself for a date with her frosty-boyfriend, Victor Fries.

After stepping out of the warm shower, Wally dries her hair, takes out the new short, black, dress Oswald bought for her and does her makeup—careful not to cover up too many of her freckles. Victor loves every one of her beauty marks. She then steps into her heels and turns to the door, finding her little brother watching curiously. He's only been there a minute or two since she just opened the door before putting on her shoes.   
  
“Puck,” she gasps. “What are you doing?"   
  
“Are you seeing him tonight?” The seven-year-old asks. “I really like him, no matter what mom and dad say about him.”  
  
“And what has mom and dad been saying?” She questions with her hands on her hips. “They forget that I'm twenty and can make my own decisions.”   
  
“Oh, they like Freeze.” Puck skips to the bed and hops on top. “They just don't like that he's dating you.” He bounces on his butt on the bed—up and down, up and down, giggling at the squeaking wood.   
  
“So, it's nothing I haven't heard already,” she says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nope!”

She steps up to the bed and picks up her bag, making sure she has everything she needs inside. “Well, don't you stay up too late,” she says as she turns towards the door.   
  
“Dad already said I could stay up.” Puck jumps down from the bed.   
  
Wally stops and faces her brother. “Dad never lets you stay up.”   
  
“When I asked, he was in one of those moods where he couldn't stop kissing mom, then they both ran into their bedroom.”   
  
Wally gasps as she realizes what her parents are up to. They never run off together this way without asking her to keep an eye on Puck… Well, there was that one time on Oswald's birthday.   
  
“They knew I was going out tonight!”   
  
“I guess they forgot,” Puck says with a shrug. “So can I go with you?”  
  
“You're not coming."  
  
“Tell him to make it snow!” He says excitedly, ignoring the comment she just made.

  


 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/172098697796/does-humanpuck-like-his-sisters-humanwallys)

“You're not coming,” she repeats then grasp the little boy by the hand. “You're not coming because you're going to sleep.”

“I'm not sleepy and dad said I could stay up,” he protests.

Pulling him firmly down the hall, Wally replies, “Dad’s not here, so that puts me in charge, and I'm overruling him.”  

“You can't do that!” He snatches his hand away. “Mom and dad are still in the house,” he argues with his hands on his hips and sticks his tongue out at her. She isn't the boss of him when their parents are home.

“When they're locked in their room this way, they might as well be out of the house.” She takes back hold of his hand and continues down the hall to his room.

“No, Wally, no!” He cries out. “Please just let me go with you… As long as Freeze makes it snow, you won't even know that I'm there!”

“The snow will remind me that you're there.”

Suddenly the doorbell chimes and Puck makes his escape, rushing down the stairs to open the door. He knew it could be no one other than Victor.

“Freeze, help me! Wally’s being mean!” He jumps into the tall man's arms.

Victor chuckles, holding the boy tightly as Wally dashes down the stairs in her heels. “There's no way she's being mean. Wally is the best big sister.”

“She won't let me go with you and she's trying to make me go to bed,” the little boy explained his urgent dilemma.

“I'm sure she has her reasons,” Victor says with a reassuring smile.

“I do,” Wally adds and takes Puck out of Victor’s arms. “But I'll make a compromise with you, little brother.”

“Compromise?” He asks, not understanding the meaning of the word.

“It means a deal,” she explains.

“Oh, okay!” His eyes light up with excitement.

“I'll read to you until you go to bed and Victor will fill your room full of snow.”

Victor squints, tipping his head to the right. “I am?” He says puzzled.

“Yes, you are,” she swiftly answers back, then turns her attention back the boy in her arms. “But you have to stay in bed the whole time, okay?”

“Freeze is really gonna make it snow in my room!?” Puck exclaimed.

“Yes, he is.” She nods with a vivid smile.

“Yay!” Puck throws his hands in the air.

“You go up  and put on your warm pajamas, a hat, gloves, and your jacket.”

“Okay!” He jumps out of his sister's arms and dashed upstairs to get ready for the indoor snow storm.

Shaking his head with a bit of disapproval, Victor says, “I'll go get my gun.” He gives Wally a kiss on the cheek before heading out to his car. Though he isn't quite sure about this idea, he's willing to go along with it.

“Thank you,” she giggles, then goes upstairs to help her brother.

## *  
*  
*

Up in the young boy's bedroom, Puck finishes getting dressed and he hops into his bed, snuggling under the warm blankets.

Wally takes one of the books off the shelf and sets next to her brother. She covers her bare shoulders with the quilt that was folded at the foot of Puck's bed “How about I read ‘And Tango Makes Three’?” She shows Puck the cover of the book.

The story is about two male penguins making a family together.

“I love this book,” Puck says happily. “Mom says this is kinda how we became a family.”

“He's right about that.” She smiles lovingly at him as she opens the book.

Victor then enters the room, all suited up to make winter come early.

“Your parents aren't gonna be pissed are they?” He anxiously asks, charging up the snow gun.

“I don't care if they're pissed,” Wally replies boldly and shifts in the bed to settle in. “They're the reason why we're missing our restaurant reservation.”

“We waited two weeks for that.” Victor sighs and turns the gun on.

“It doesn't matter.” She ruffles her brother's raven hair. “I rather stay here with Puck.”

Puck giggles as the first snowflakes start to fall on his freckled cheeks. “This is amazing!” He says with wonder.

“It really is,” she chuckles. “Ready for me to read?”

“Yes, please!”

“Okay then.”

Wally reads to her little brother as the room slowly starts to fill with snow. Victor doesn't make the snow very heavy so that it melts overnight while the boy is sleeping. It's much to warm in the house for the snow to last longer than tonight anyhow.

After two more books and a little snowball fight, Puck finally falls asleep peacefully—thanks to his big sister and her magical winter wielding boyfriend.

 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/172123303766/humanwally-reads-to-her-little-brother-so-that)

The couple slips out of Puck’s room quietly, closing the door behind them to allow the snow to last as long as it can. Puck loves sleeping in a cold room. They then meet up down the hall just s few doors away from where Oswald and Edward are fucking like horny teenagers.

Victor rests his snow gun against the wall and slowly steps up to Wally, backing her up against the wall as well. “You really are an amazing big sister,” he says softly, cupping her pudgy freckled cheek.

“You're not so bad yourself.” Her face blooms with a coy blush and she bites gently at her bottom lip.

“You think I'd make a good big sister too?” He says jokingly.

“You'd make the best.” She wraps her arms around Victor’s shoulders and slowly pulls him into her for a kiss.

“Mmm…” Victor hums when their lips touch. Her lips were still cold from the wintery room and they tasted as cool as spearmint.

“Ah…” She sighs sweetly when Victor’s right-hand slides down and palms tenderly at her large, heavy, breast. “Do you wanna stay in instead tonight?” She asks, breathlessly against his lips.

“I'm up for anything you want to do.”

“Mmm…” She kisses him lovingly again, nipping at his bottom lip. “Did you bring a condom? We used my last one and I haven't gotten more yet.”

“I remembered that, so I did bring one.”

“You're so good to me,” she whispers and continues to kiss her devoted boyfriend, eyes flutter closed in bliss.

Victor’s hand slides down a little further and caresses Wally’s outer thigh just at the hem of her dress.

“What are you doing?” She giggles bashfully, fully aware of what Victor is planning.

“Being just a little bit naughty.” He lifts the skirt of her dress and slides his hand between her lusciously thick thighs.

They do have permission from Edward and Oswald to make love in the house, but only in Wally's bedroom.

“Ah…” She moans quietly, wrapping her right leg around Victor’s waist. “My parents would be furious if they knew about this.” Her body trembles and she grips tightly at his shoulders when he glides his hand inside her silk panties.

“They're far too preoccupied with each other to find out.” He breathes heavily and dips his fingers between the lips of her damp folds, playing with her hardening bud to stimulate her sensitive nerves.

“Oh… Oh, Victor.” She arches her back against the wall and her sweet pissy begins to drip with desire. “Ah, ah, ah…” She bits back any moan louder than a whimper.

“You feel so delicious,” he murmurs, circling his fingers around her clit.

And just as they both really start to get into each other, the door to Edward and Oswald's room flies open and Oswald stumbles out, radiant with the afterglow of being well fucked by his husband.

Upon catching sight of her mother, Wally immediately pushes Victor off of her and straightens her dress. Victor cleans his fingers by quickly licking them before turning around and falling back against the wall.

Oswald's eyes fall on the couple and he instantly takes notice of Wally's disheveled state. He hobbles over to them with suspension in his gaze.

“Hey, mom,” she says, trying not to sound too nervous.

Oswald gives his daughter a smile, then furrows his brow at Victor. “Did you have fun with my daughter?” He asks intimidating, nearly snarling behind clenched teeth.

Victor clears his throat, wiping his fingers on the back of his pants. “Yes, sir,” he answers honestly. He always has fun with her no matter what they do. “We just hung out with Puck tonight.”

 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/172133129881/oswald-side-eyeing-freeze-as-humanwally-walks-out)

“Yeah, since we couldn't go out tonight like we planned,” Wally adds.

Oswald's eyes widen as he finally remembers the date they had planned. “Oh… I'm so sorry, sweetheart,” he apologizes wholeheartedly. He may not like the fact that Victor is dating his daughter, but he would never intentionally ruin any plans they make… Well, not anymore. “Your father and I.” His face flushes with a soft pink tinge. “Well, your father and I…”

“I don't need any details!” Wally blurts out, purposely cutting him off.

“Alright, alright… No reason to snap,” Oswald says defensively. “How about I make it up to you. I'll pull some strings and get you a seat at that restaurant tomorrow night, all my treat.”

“Thank you, mama. That would be amazing.”

“You're welcome, my love.” Oswald kisses Wally on the cheek, then side-eyes Victor again, noticing the gun leaning against the wall. “Why is that—” points at the snow gun— “in my house?”

Before Wally and Victor could mutter out an answer, Oswald figured it out on his own. They were just hanging out with Puck tonight and Puck always wanted it to snow inside the house.

“Oh, fuck… You two are in big trouble if you did what I think you did!” Oswald staggers off to check in on the boy. He opens the door to finds Puck sleeping restfully in a winter wonderland. “Edward!” He shrieks, cheeks burning red with anger. “Come look what _your_ daughter did to _my_ baby’s room!”

Victor and Walky quickly gather the gun and stagger out of the house. She’ll spin a bit of the night at Victor’s home to allow some time for the snow in Puck’s room to melt and for her parents to cool off.


End file.
